I may as well just go for it
by Captainfredrickwentworth
Summary: The Doctor is dying (season 4 the end of time) When he goes back to see Rose one last time he cannot resist talking to her. He may have just changed his own past and his future. First chapter can be read as it's own really short sad story and the other three chapters are reaching for a happier ending. Badly explained, really hard to explain anyway I hope you like it :)
1. A mysterious stranger

**Alright so this is part one of four parts to a really short but sweet idea my friend Anna (annabananna98) and I cam eup with during a sleepover a couple of weeks ago. I really hope you like it :) This first scene just breaks my heart, the characters, the setting, the music! Anyway this is not supposed to be logically explained I will tell you straight up but it is supposed to be an easy solution.**

**Usual Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who -_- *sighs***

The Doctor watched the exchange between Jackie and Rose from afar. Jackie left and Rose turned to go up to their apartment. A stab of pain shot through him and he let out a strangled cry. Rose turned to face him and his breath hitched when her eyes met his.

"You alright mate?" she asked him sounding slightly amused. This man was certainly very attractive even in the darkness.

"Yeah" he replied quickly dropping his gaze from her to look at the snow beneath him.

"Too much to drink?" she chuckled flashing him her amazing smile.

He rolled his eyes "Yeah, something like that".

"Think its maybe about time you went home" she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah" he sighed sadly.

"Anyway Happy New Year" she grinned at him again.

"And you" he said as she turned to leave.

"Rose wait" he called out before he could stop himself.

Rose turned back to face the strange man "How do you know my name?"

"It doesn't matter now, just make sure when a man comes in a blue box, go with him and give him a chance because I know you can save him" he man nodded seriously obviously choosing his words carefully.

Rose stared at him with an odd expression on her face "What are you talking about?"

"It really doesn't matter now but since it will be my last chance to do this" he approached her slowly "I may as well just go for it" he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Neither of them noticed the golden light transferring from him to her.

Rose just stood there too shocked to respond and watched as the man carefully backed away with a small wave and an irresistible cheeky grin on his face.

He turned and continued to walk away pausing for a moment to look at her again "Oh by the way I love you Rose Tyler. Make sure I tell you that before it's too late".

"But you just did!" she called after him but he had already disappeared. Sighing hopelessly "You didn't even tell me your name" she mumbled.

The Doctor listened to the sound of her footsteps in the snow and when he was sure that she wouldn't see him he emerged slightly from the shadows to see her one last time. "Allons-y Rose Tyler" he murmured and made his way towards the TARDIS. As he was walking another sharp stab of pain coursed through him and he fell to his hands and knees gasping for breath.

He tried to get back up but his vision was blurred and out of focus "We will sing to you Doctor, the universe will sing you to your sleep but do not fear your past is now being rewritten and so then will your future" said the voice of the Ood but he was too in pain to be shocked.

The words of the Ood seemed to give him the motivation he needed, the Ood song was warm and soothing to him as he limped towards the TARDIS. Once he was inside he moved the TARDIS into the vortex then collapsed on the jump seat blacking out entirely.

**Alright so very short this part but tell me if you want the other parts or if you just want a sad ending and end just like that. I'd probably still write the other parts anyway but you don't have to read them. Please tell me what you think :) **

**-Captainfredrickwentworth**


	2. It was him!

**Ok, ok great first response to this one so first a great big THANKYOU to you all. I know these parts are short and for that I am sorry but they are as long as I can make them before giving away stuff and/or continuing too far with the original story. I really hope you like this part. I never warned you that there would be a time jump but here it is.**

**Set straight after Bad Wolf.**

Rose watched the as the Doctor disappeared in a burst of golden light and his features began to change. She didn't know if she should cry or not, the Doctor's face began to emerge and fresh brown hair began sprouting from his head. This wasn't what she expected when he said he would change and now she was caught between shock and pleasant surprise.

She knew that hair anywhere and those eyes, those lips; it was him the man who loved her. She remembered that night well; she couldn't sleep and had gone outside to wait. It was a hope, a foolish hope at that, but she'd really hoped that he would return and that she would know the name of the man who had stolen a kiss from her on that cold winter's night.

When all of the golden light had disappeared and he had recovered somewhat he looked over at her and she felt her heart race. He didn't seem to notice and grinned at her "Oh hello" he paused for a moment, not noticing the look of utter joy on her face when she heard that familiar voice "New teeth, that's weird" he frowned and she couldn't help but laugh "Anyway now was I? Oh that's right Barcelona!" he grinned again and raced around the console rambling about the planet. She didn't listen to a word he said but just stared at him in disbelief.

Now she knew why the man had insisted that she go with the man in the blue box. It was him! Her brain was still getting used to the fact that it had been him that night. Of course it wasn't this version of him, obviously him from the future and she felt slightly uncomfortable. If that version of him had told her he loved her then it meant that this one never would and she and he would be separated before there would be a chance.

A tear rolled gently down her face and she fought back the emotions that were telling her to give up. If there really wasn't much time for them to be together then she would give it her best shot. No matter how long they had left whether it be years or months, she would fight for him; she would never stop fighting for him. That was the rule wasn't it when it came to the Doctor? He was worth fighting for and even if it resulted in her death she would be with him til the last.

"Rose is something the matter?" he asked still bursting with energy so his question sounded a lot less serious than it really was.

She looked up into those eyes and smiled "No, of course not" she lied easily. Nothing was alright about having to be parted from him and she felt a strange pain starting to stab her chest. "Ahh I'm just gonna go to my room for a moment, I'll be right back" she smiled through the pain and started to walk down the corridor.

"Rose what are you not telling me?" he grabbed her arm and made her turn to face him "Don't you trust me anymore?" his voice was full of sadness when he asked the second question.

She looked up at him again and felt his pain right in her heart where it added to her already aching chest. "Of course I trust you" she patted his arm gently "Please don't worry about me I just need to go to my room for a moment".

He reluctantly let her go and watched her walk down the corridor, something wasn't right and he knew it. Why had she looked at him with such pain and why did she act so happy when his new face appeared? Surely his old face wasn't that daft was it?

Rose shut the door behind her and slowly slid down her bedroom wall as the pain consumed her. Why was this happening and why did she feel like her chest was about to burst with pressure? The pain intensified and her head ached horribly, she made her way back to console room after taking a couple of panadols well not panadols exactly, more like some alien version of the painkillers.

The Doctor looked up as she entered and grinned at her "I decided Earth would be better, you know go see your mum and Mickey for Christmas? What'd you reckon? I love Christmas it's a fantastic time of year..." He continued to ramble about Christmas and Rose couldn't help but smile even though her head was pulsing painfully and her chest...well she didn't really know what word would describe how painful it really was, excruciating? Unbearable maybe?

The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS but Rose stayed back for a moment, she could hear him greeting her mother and Mickey but she just stood back and took a few deep breaths before opening to the to where the Doctor had just collapsed.

Of course there was the big rush to get him upstairs and into the house, Rose pretended she had just hurt her back when she tried to help pick him up and Mickey and Jackie carried up into the flat. She sat on the lounge as her mother fussed over the both of them, this was the beginning of the end for Rose and she had to start it off with an unconscious Doctor and an agony in her heart but being the optimist that she was she lay back slightly on the lounge and shrugged, if it truly was the end then she had nothing to lose and hey she may as well just go for it.

**So what do you reckon? I'd love to hear your theories but I think it's pretty obvious anyway. All will be revealed in the next part...weeeelllllll (Doctor's voice) when I say all I mean most. Anyway thank you guys and please tell me what you thought of part two. Part three and four will be longer I promise. Also is anyone interested in me starting my first crossover? Doctor who and Broadchurch what d'you reckon? Romance of course!**


	3. Left alone

**Alright I know you guys seem to want this to be longer but it was never planned that way. This is part three of four or maybe if you're lucky five. I'm sorry if you really want this to be longer but it's just supposed to be time jumpy and quick :/ I hope you like it all the same. If I wasn't already doing a whole rewrite story then I would have made this longer. As a peace offering I am publishing the first chapter of my new AU at the same time. Please don't be mad :/**

**After doomsday:**

Rose stood on the beach where the Doctor had just disappeared, the cold was coming through her jacket and she shivered. This was it, after this the Doctor would go back to see her one last time and she would again have no idea who he has or why he kissed her. She knew that she was gone the moment the lever began to slip. This was just what she should have expected to happen really, it was inevitable from the very beginning.

Jackie had ran to her and wrapped her up in her arms, Rose just stood there and let her mother hug her, she was much too afraid to move and was still hoping that this was just a dream and that she would wake up in the TARDIS and everything would be fine, she'd share a cup of tea with the Doctor and they'd go off on an adventure.

She had begun to wonder if whatever would pull them apart would be just something on one of their adventures. Some things had come close, like Reinette or even when Sarah-Jane was there but this? They had expected this, he had tried to send her away and she refused and Rose then thought that maybe that was it , that she'd avoided the inevitable just by making a choice but in the end the choice was made for her.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart" Jackie held her tightly as Rose finally allowed the rest of her tears to fall. Was he going to tell her he loved her? He was wasn't he? Of course he was what else would he have been saying? Her mind was spinning with these questions, her over active and frankly very scary mind.

"Mum I knew that this was coming" she choked out and her mother stared at her bewildered.

"How could you have known sweetheart?" she cupped her daughters face in her hands.

"A couple of years ago just before I met the Doctor you were going to a party out with your friends and I was going to walk back inside" she paused for a moment "The Doctor, my Doctor was leaning against the wall, he was in pain. I just thought he was drunk" she managed a small laugh "He talked to me and he knew my name, he told me he loved me and he kissed me, I never even knew it was him until he regenerated and I then knew why he told me to go with the man in the blue box. He could have told me to run but he said that I could save that man, he is the way he is today because I saved him".

Jackie was speechless and just listened to her daughter tell her story, when she was finished she stared at her "So that means he really did get to tell you".

"Yes but in the wrong order" Rose gave a watery laugh "Mum when I met him that night I think he was regenerating and he wasn't regenerating when he just disappeared which means...which means he's gonna be alone for a while and there's nothing I can do about it".

"Hey don't give up hope sweetheart, you're working for Torchwood now, surely they can come up with something to get you across that void thing".

"I dunno mum but I'd like to hope that" she smiled at her weakly "Could I...could I just have a moment alone just for a minute?"  
"Sure sweetheart take as long as you need" Jackie walked away back towards the others and Rose breathed deeply. She'd told someone about him that night, someone actually knew that the Doctor loved her not that they didn't say it was already obvious or anything.

Rose couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope, even if she wasn't feeling hope she knew that her mother would be hoping for her. Of course Jackie missed Rose when she was away but she knew deep down that there was no other way she'd rather have it and she was happy that Rose had found love even if it was with an alien.

Jackie watched her for a moment before re-joining her and wrapping her arm around her. She hesitated for a moment "Did he...does he know about...?"

Rose turned to her mother and looked at her seriously "No he never knew about it, if I'm stuck here for good he'll never know about it even if by some chance he one day comes back here. He wouldn't recognise me and I probably wouldn't recognise him either, he'll have regenerated and I'll be...I don't even want to think about it".

"But what if you aren't and what if he hasn't changed his face?"

"Then that would be spectacular but I don't think it will happen mum" she hugged her and buried her face into her shoulder.

"Oh Rose" she soothed her "Come on back to the car sweetie it's freezing out here and I don't want you to get sick".

"You go on ahead" Rose pulled away and sniffed loudly "I'll be right behind you, besides you need to stay warm for the sake of the baby".

"Alright then sweetheart but don't be too long darling, I'm gonna take care of you ya know" Jackie turned and walked back to the others who were still waiting at the car.

"Is she ok?" Pete stepped forward to wrap his arms around her.

"What do you think?" Jackie raised her eyebrows at him "The love of her life has just said his final goodbye to her leaving her stranded in a parallel world".

"We are working on a dimension canon Jackie" Mickey chimed in "We will get her back to him".

"You can do more for her then I can" Jackie smiled gently at him.

"No Jackie" he shook his head "You're her mother, besides even if we get her back there then it's her responsibility what happens next".

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if she'd never met the Doctor?" Jackie wondered aloud.

"I think that there wouldn't be as many people alive in the world today, in either universe" Pete smiled to himself "We'd have never met and there'd be no Doctor to save us".

"Really? You don't think he'd be alive?"

"Nope" Mickey answered for him "From what Rose has told me he wouldn't have protected the Earth, wouldn't have saved all those lives, even if he made to the point when he regenerated he wouldn't live through it".

"So she really is a hero our Rose" Jackie smiled at the girl in the distance.

"Yeah a hero who fell in love with an alien" Mickey smiled too.

"The only one of his kind at that" Pete smiled too "We'll get her back to him; she wouldn't have met him if it wasn't meant to be".

The others nodded in agreement before getting inside the car and out of the wind. Rose sighed and started to walk back towards the car. The Doctor would not be alone, she was determined to find him and if that meant losing everything else then she would risk it. Without him she felt empty like a part of herself was missing. She was left all alone with nothing but her aching hearts.

* * *

**Ok so that's the third part and there will only be one or maybe two parts left. It/they are not written yet but I will as soon as I've gotten my assignments out of the way. Thanks as usual and I hope you aren't mad at the sudden time jump.**


	4. His Saviour

**Here we go the last part! I really hope you guys aren't disappointed. If your confused after this just re-read the last chapter from the perspective you'll gain in this chapter and things will be a lot clearer. Thank you all and enjoy :)**

Rose felt the rush of air as she travelled through the vortex again. The Doctor had been stupid, really stupid for tricking her back into the parallel world. His clone or Doctor.2 as he'd been known as had died very soon after the Doctor had left. The Doctor had deactivated the dimension canon but luckily for her she had a backup and now she was coming for him. A little nagging voice in the back of her head had told her he was dying and she suspected the TARDIS had something to do with it. She was coming back anyway of course, no matter how angry she was with him he was yet to tell her he loved her and she was yet to tell him of her new found powers.

She found herself in the TARDIS console room and she felt the familiar buzzing around her "That's right old girl I'm home" she grinned and patted the coral "Don't worry I'm not leaving him alone now, I guess you wouldn't let me anyway".

She felt another vibration in her head that sounded like a most definite but amused no "So I guess I better save him then" she started to walk towards the corridor before a nagging in her head made her turn around. That is where she saw him slumped against the jump seat unconscious "You know I think this is one of the first times I've ever seen him sleep" Rose joked but moved quickly to his side "What have you gone and done now?" she took him in her arms and cradled his head. The TARDIS buzzed again and Rose knew what she wanted her to do. She lowered her head and gently kissed the Doctor's lips drawing from him the radiation which was killing him.

After she had released him and the radiation was all gone he almost immediately started to splutter awake and he looked up in fear into her eyes "Rose" he gasped "How"- SMACK!

She slapped him across the face and he fell silent looking at her with terrified eyes "You left me Doctor" she tried to keep her voice steady "How could you leave me like that?"

"I wanted you to be happy" he mumbled "But how did you get here and why am I not dying?"

"Well I couldn't be happy with him, besides he died only a day after you left, the incompatibility thing with the human body and timelord brain worked both ways, not just with Donna".

"I said goodbye to everyone" the Doctor held up his hand to see that the golden regeneration energy had disappeared "How did you do it?"

"Well Doctor" she offered him her hand and he took it and allowed her to help him up "You weren't the only one who left something unsaid on that beach".

"I...wait what?"

"You just went back to see me didn't you?" he nodded and she continued "I remembered you, when you regenerated I was sure that it was you that loved me but I was also sure that we would be pulled apart. I though it must have been Canary Warf so I readied myself for the worst and it did happen but then I made my way back and you...you left me again".

"Rose" he cupped her face in his hands "You're avoiding my questions, how did you save me and what didn't you tell me?"

"Here" she took his head in her hands and brought him down into a hug so that he was awkwardly resting against her chest. He suddenly could hear the dual heartbeats and let out a gasp of surprise raising his head again to look at her.

"How?!" he put his head back down again to double check "Rose How?!"

"You forgot that regeneration energy can be passed on Doctor" she smiled softly at him "That night you kissed me without a thought and I...well I didn't do anything, nothing happened at all until Bad Wolf. That night is and will always be forever etched in my heart...hearts" she corrected herself "I went back outside and waited for you but you didn't come back for me".

"So Bad Wolf made you a timelord? Or timelady I guess I should say" he stared down at her with a mixture of terror and adoration "And I'm sorry, I collapsed soon after".

"Yeah it gave me the right good kick I needed to start up my full transformation, also I can't die until she does I've come to believe" she patted the console "I'm just that little bit more than a timelord, that radiation killing you doesn't affect me".

"You'll be with me forever" the realisation dawned on his face and he grinned.

"Yes Doctor I'll be with you forever...well as long as you never leave me behind again" she poked him in his chest and he grinned wider.

"No way Rose Tyler" he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer "You promised me forever and you meant it" he let a happy tear flow silently down his face.

Rose reached up and wiped it away with her thumb not removing her hand from his face "I love you Doctor and there's nothing that will ever change how I feel about you".

The Doctor's face softened into a look which made her shiver, he looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the universe to him which of course she was "Well then Doctor" she laughed and lowered her hand to rest on his shoulder earning her an annoyed sound from him.

"Rose Tyler you know I love you" he grinned down at her "I said it before we ever even met properly".

She nodded and smiled up at him "Let's just call it 'in advance'".

He shook his head at her with, if possible, an even bigger grin on his face "Rose Tyler I love you".

"You're doing an awful lot of talking" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I...what...Oh...yes sorry" he quickly lowered his head the kiss her. She smiled against his mouth at his enthusiasm. He had decided that now he could actually kiss her without feeling guilty he was going to make the most of it.

After several minutes he pulled away smirking "Rose Tyler I am so glad we both have two hearts now".

"Comes in handy when you can hold your breath for longer yeah" she matched his smirk.

"I'd like you to meet someone Rose" he suddenly had a thought and raced over to bring the TARDIS to Earth.

"Alright" she slowly released her grip on his hand and he grinned at her manically.

"Yeah well this man is a good old friend of mine, Donna's grandad, he thinks that the radiation killed me and blames himself, Weeeeellllll if I'm perfectly honest it was his fault but I don't blame him for it. I wanted my reward for saving the universe" he smiled to himself "I guess I just had to be a little more patient".

"Yeah I met him when the Daleks had all the planets" she tried to keep the fear out of her voice at the memory.

She walked over the hold his hand as he led her outside and into the cool night air. They emerged on the top of a hill to see on old man come running up the hill "Doctor!" he called out waving frantically "I thought you were dead, you said it was unavoidable".

The Doctor gave the man a hug before stepping back to stand beside Rose "It was" he smiled at him kindly "but...as all heroes have their noble steeds they must also have their saviours".

"Hello again" he extended a hand to Rose "What was your name again love?"

"I'm Rose Tyler" she shook his hand warmly "I'm the Doctor's...he's my".

"I love her" the Doctor took her hand and smiled at her "Rose was my companion a couple of years ago before Donna and before Martha, I'd lost her you see, well she did come back and I sent her away but she doesn't seem to be able to stay away from me" he teased and she smacked him on the arm.

"So you're human right? I mean you looked human last time I met you but you can never be sure these days" Wilf was very interested now. It had been a week since Donna had got married and the Doctor had said goodbye and nothing exciting was happening at all in his life.

"I was..." Rose laughed "But I kind of turned into a timelord" she saw the shocked look on his face "It's difficult to explain but now he won't be able to get rid of me" she smiled lovingly up at the Doctor who returned her look.

"So you're going to be around to make sure this one stays out of trouble and stays safe" Wilf gestured to the Doctor in amusement.

"Weeeeellllll" Rose giggled "I'm a bit jeopardy-friendly myself".

"The perfect pair then" Wilf laughed for a moment before becoming serious "Donna is still off on her honeymoon, nice lad she married and I'm sure she's very appreciative of your gift" he added to the Doctor.

"Well I wish her every happiness" the Doctor managed a pained smile.

"She had to forget you didn't she?" Rose asked squeezing his hand just slightly.

"Yeah" he nodded sadly but then turned a little bit brighter "You Rose Tyler need to stop getting into my head".

"It's automatic now sorry" she laughed "It seems with that little bit extra I can just hack into whoever's head I want".

Wilf smiled at her and thought for a moment "You saved him...do you think that...could you...it is possible that you could save Donna?"

Rose Looked between him and the Doctor "Um Wilf I really don't know what to say I mean sure I could help her but she would lose her timelord brain and she'd lose everything really" she paused for a moment "I've spent the last couple of years of my life fighting to get back to this loon" she poked the Doctor in the stomach "but that is because I love him and I firmly believe that there would be no other way for me to be happy so you see, I could bring Donna back but at what cost? She's happy now and her life is going great, why ruin her life by bringing back her memories of this life? She'd never be content in her life again and she'd spend the rest of her life growing older and older, on adventures and fighting aliens and eventually she'd have no one apart from us two".

"So you think it would be kinder just to leave her go" Wilf smiled sadly and patted Rose on the shoulder "You're a good girl Rose, thank you for being honest with me and make sure you keep that old man in line".

"I'm sorry Wilf, I know that it must drive you mad her not knowing like this but really in the long run it is better" Rose smiled softly at him and pulled him into a brief hug.

"So where to next then aye Doctor?" Wilf asked the Doctor enthusiastically.

"Weeeeellllll I dunno really" he grinned at Rose and tucked her protectively under his arm "I was thinking ancient Egypt might be quite nice".

"Yeah" Rose nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you later" The Doctor stepped forward again and embraced Wilf "Don't go getting yourself trapped again will you?"

"Of course not" Wilf smiled fondly at him.

"Take care of yourself Wilf" Rose gave him another hug "I'll bring you back a souvenir from ancient Egypt".

"Thank you my girl" he smiled at her as well and watched as they made their way back to the TARDIS waving before entering and shutting the doors.

"So are we going to ancient Egypt then?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Hmm maybe tomorrow" the Doctor grinned and pulled her into a hug "I think I might actually need a sleep first thing whole you-never-leaving thing is a lot to get used to".

She raised her eyebrows at him and smacked his arm "You would be lost if I left".

"That I was and yes i would be" he smiled down at her before bringing his lips down to meet hers once more.

"Never again Doctor" she whispered between kisses "I am never going to leave you".

This time she said those same words the Doctor felt the reassurance wash over him and he closed his eyes enjoying the way it felt to have her in his arms knowing that neither of them would ever disappear.

**Alright so the end. Hope you liked it. Short and sweet as it was supposed to be. Thanks for all your support. There will be an update on Return of the Wolf fairly soon i hope and i'll try to write the next Chapter of The Restaurant anyway until then stay cool and Thanks again :)**


End file.
